Shavarrah
Shavarrah was born in the year 782z in a village that would later be part of Mandala. Early in life, it became clear that she was a prophetic dreamer, and she believed that she was destined to become a great seer. Known Information Shavarrah was born in the year 782z in a village that would later be part of Mandala. Early in life, it became clear that she was a prophetic dreamer, and she believed that she was destined to become a great seer. Her parents arranged for her to study Divination magic with a prestigious scholar. However, it was not long before she had a falling out with her teacher, and the two parted ways. She continued to study without a tutor for many years before she reached an age at which she could leave home on her own. In her studies, she had read of people who practice foretelling the future through methods other than divining magic, and she set out to find someone who could train her in this art. She found a nomadic caravan with people who taught her the ways of reading tarot, crystal gazing, palmistry, and tea reading, and travelled with them for a time. However, she eventually left to travel on her own when she felt she had learned all she could from them. In this time, she began blacking out for large chunks of time. The first time it happened was the longest, though whether it spanned weeks, months, or even years, she doesn't know. Periodically after this, she would blackout for days at a time, waking up with no clues but a vague sense of terror. After one such blackout, she woke up badly wounded, and was found soon after by a kind effendel couple. The two took her in and healed her, leaving no trace of her wounds but the scarring around her right eye. She stayed with them for years after, only leaving when a dream warned her of her own inevitable death, in an effort to keep them safe from the people that would kill her. Once again on her own, it wasn't long before she wandered too close to a camp of fearful and racist humans. After a short chase, a spear through her belly ended her first life. Since returning, she cannot remember her studies in divination, and her connection to the arts of fortune telling has also faded. This has left her feeling directionless, and quite confused as to why she was brought back. She is desperately seeking both answers and a purpose, but she has, in the meantime, found comfort in making friends and learning to find joy in life. Status No pins of status Allies * Yeshua Ben-yosef Telsca- oath bound to protect her in exchange her having saved his life * Karalli * Kadash * Karnakka * Liliana * Raemara * Ollie Enemies * The Ardent Choir Obituaries * Rumors *Rumor has it that Shavarrah has drawn the attention of the half-demon, Kadash of Drir. *Shavarrah's hair is actually spider webs spun into a wig. *Shavarrah fears only one thing, non-symmetrical pairs. *I heard she had no butt, as if it was bitten off by some beast *Shavarrah is V *Shavarrah's horde hordes a harem which harems a cult. It is very complicated. *Shavarrah is small but mighty and a wonderful person to interact with. *Has allegedly forsaken her Mandalan heritage and been formally accepted by the Drir as one of their own. *Rumor has it that her nickname is "the flash of lilac" and when she runs by that is only what you see just a quick burst of color by your eyes Quotes * Character Inspirations * Accidentally Daenerys Targaryen in character design.. oops * Desidora and Naria de Lockenville (Rogues of the Republic) * Others... Soundtrack *